


At My Most Beautiful

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves to simply watch John in the early morning light. Sometimes it becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Most Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallenough](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tallenough).



I lean against the doorway to our room, watching my lover sleep. A faint smile creases my features and there is a warmth in my heart. John always looks small in the early morning light. Awake, John is dynamic. He fills a room, or at least my mind, in a way most would never expect. And although here he looks less than imposing, underestimating John Watson is dangerous. I would know. He sleeps on his back, one arm tossed above his head. Though we had been intimate before falling asleep, sometime in the night he'd pulled on one of his undershirts, hiding his body from me. He is as self-conscious about his scars as I am of mine.

I turn my attention to what skin I can see and study his face. He is relaxed, softened. Unbothered by the nightmares that frequent us both. The steel blue eyes are hidden, golden lashes laying thickly on his cheek. He shifts as if aware of my gaze, eyes fluttering a moment before settling again. I cross the room and slip into bed beside him, sitting against the headboard as I resume my study of his careworn face.

An eyelash has fallen loose. I capture it and consider the way the light reflects the golden tones. Transfixed, I don't realize he's awoken until he speaks. 

"Good morning," he says, sleep still heavy in his voice. He stretches and rubs his shoulder before padding into the en suite. I carefully place my captured treasure aside, fairly certain that John would dub my intense fascination 'not good’.

John returns after a few minutes, scratching at the scruff on his chin. More awake now, he crawls up the bed towards me until he straddles my lap and leans in for a kiss, hands cupping my cheeks. I can't help but melt into his touch, tasting toothpaste as he slides his tongue into my mouth. It is a slow beautiful kiss that I will store and savour for some time to come. One of his hands slides from my cheek to tangle in my unbrushed hair. He shifts, and I can feel his growing erection.

I realize I haven't really responded in a way that signals mutual interest, so I rest my hands on his hips and part my lips further. He hums into my mouth and I crack open my eyes to look at him. But his gaze is shuttered and I close my own in response.

After a small eternity, John pulls away, eyes fluttering open as he gazes at me, soft smile on his face. My heart lurches in my chest. My John. That smile he saves only for me. My blond angel in the early morning light. The logical part of me scoffs at such sentiment; it doesn't make it less true.

The hand in my hair slides down to my cheek, then my clothed chest. He stops before reaching the most recent of my scars and turns instead to grab lube from the bedside drawer. John shimmies his pants off before straddling me again. My breath catches as he coats two fingers and reaches back to open himself. My hands land on his thighs as his eyes close, lips forming a silent "O." His cock lays thick and flush between us.

I push down my own bottoms and take both our cocks in hand. A ragged moan escapes his soft lips and I lean up to kiss him, to capture the tiny sounds as if I could taste and hold his pleasure. Perhaps I can.

He shivers and groans and I know that he's using a third finger. I pull back again and admire the way those golden lashes lay against flushed cheeks. I reach my free hand to cup his jaw. Now his eyes open to meet mine. So much heat, blue eyes blown nearly black. I grab his hips and yank him forward, needing to feel him around me. He lifts himself and bears down on my cock, swearing softly under his breath as I stretch and fill him.

I allow him to ride me, watch sweat stain his shirt, eyes screwing tightly shut as he chases his pleasure. It's all too much for me and I grab hold, flipping us over so that he is caught beneath me. He is still quiet when we make love, for reasons I've only begun to deduce. His breath comes in short pants, punctuated by my thrusts. _Beautiful _, my mind supplies again.__

__John writhes underneath me, meeting my thrusts, his tightly wound control falling away. I wrap a hand around his cock and after only one stroke he arches like a bow, coming across his stomach, staining his shirt. My own eyes shut as I follow him over shortly, collapsing against his chest, breathing in the scent of his release and sweat and _John_._ _

__He allows me to hold him for just a few minutes before he's grumbling and pushing me aside. I flop on my stomach, content. He kisses the base of my spine before making his way into the en suite again. I hear the water running and know I only have a short time before he finishes and insists on breakfast and tea and the start of our day._ _

__I roll over and retrieve the captured eyelash, taking it into the kitchen and placing it on to a slide before I turn on the kettle. Satisfied, I join John in the shower, seeking just a few more minutes of us before the world intrudes._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [The song, in case you don't know it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIXs66BPooY) You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to beltainfaire, shellysbees and type_40_consulting_detective for editing.


End file.
